Skin Deep
by Nico-Chan
Summary: [FE9] Calill sees something inside of her, something so familiar, that she cannot fight the bewitchment. [CalillNephenee]


Notes: Happy Birthday Schan! I really hope you enjoy this fic. It was written for Schan's nineteenth birthday. As a side note this fic contains shoujo-ai, femslash, yuri, what have you. If that's not your thing, please turn back now.

All Nephenee needed was a little refinement. Perhaps a fine-tuned vocabulary, a little polishing up on her hygiene (it wasn't _atrocious_ per say, but some makeup certainly wouldn't hurt the girl!), and some utilizing of her natural grace would help make her into a refined lady.

She was most certainly drop-dead gorgeous with her long green hair and cerulean eyes, a slender frame, and tantalizing, elongated, legs. Beauty wasn't the problem as it came to her in abundance. Her problem was her manner. She was a diamond trying to disguise herself as a rock. She tried to pass of her glimmering shine as something dull- and Calill was having none of it.

It only took six minutes or so for Calill to choose a dress from her extensive and expensive collection. It was a lovely shade of azure, and quite form fitting. The first-class mage knew the garment would be breathtaking on her little pet project. Dress in hand, and using the height of her cunning and wit, it only took a record breaking twenty five minutes to convince Nephenee to wear the thing, and another sixteen to get her into it.

Forcing the cumbersome helmet off of Nephenee's head gave Calill a strong sense of satisfaction. She placed the ungainly object in the corner of the tent, far from Nephenee and herself. If the younger girl thought to protest she didn't voice her concerns. Giving in completely, Nephenee was soon standing in front of a surprisingly large mirror and for a moment she wondered how Calill managed to lug the large thing, as well as her many personal possessions, with her when they were marching day-in and day out.

Nephenee couldn't bring herself to say anything when Calill fawned over her, adjusting this and that, softly touching her here and there, all the time voicing her compliments in such a way; "_I knew you had it in you!" "You should really think to dress this way more often." "Why, look at your shape! It's simply marvelous. You look absolutely delicious."_

The farm girl just stood there and blushed , shifting from one foot to the other shyly, lowering her eyes away from the mirror and to the ground. Calill then gently placed her petite hand under Nephenee's chin and lifted her head while making a sound of disapproval. "I told you not to hide your pretty face." She said patiently. Nephenee's cheeks turned a darker shade of red in embarrassment and she made a murmured noise in her throat but did as she was told and kept her head eye level with her reflection.

The feel of Calill's hands on her arms, her breasts pushed against her back, and her lips so very close to Nephenee's ear, whispering her praises and compliments, almost drove the farm girl mad. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, her pulse quickened, and she could feel her throat tighten in violent embarrassment.

Calill, ever the proper lady, released her to retrieve a small handkerchief and gently dab away the sweat from her face. "No need to be shy dear." Calill said, smiling assuringly. "A beautiful woman knows that she is beautiful." Calill raised Nephenee's head a little with a light touch. "All you need is a little confidence." "I don't have confidence…" Nephenee replied softly, staring at her reflection. "Don't be silly, of course you do. Look at yourself. That's one killer body, attached to such a sweet personality." 

"But I ain't a lady…I never will be. I'm just a country girl." Nephenee replied, placing a little more force in her voice. Calill just made a 'tsk' sound. "Don't fight what's good for you." She said, her voice betraying her impatience. She bent forward to smooth Nephenee's skirt. "A woman can't remain a complete mystery her whole life." She said, and Nephenee wasn't sure what she meant by that, and wondered if she should be offended.

Returning to a fuller posture, Calill looked into the mirror and smiled. "See us together?"  
When Nephenee nodded, Calill continued, "Do you find me beautiful?" She asked. Nephenee blinked and her eyes focused in on the blonde's reflection and she nodded again. "Yeah…you're really pretty."

"Well, then let me tell you something you may not know…to be completely honest, I am a little jealous of the natural beauty you possess." Nephenee's eyes widened in shock and she stared at Calill's smiling reflection. "Don't think ill of me." Calill chuckled. "It's a natural reaction. I both admire your looks, but as all females are, I am a little threatened by them."

"By…by me?" Nephenee managed, the revelation that a lovely woman such as Calill possibly harboring any type of envy for her being a concept Nephenee couldn't entirely grasp. "Yes silly." Calill turned her head to face the soldier. "Don't worry, it doesn't consume my every waking thought or anything crazy like that. I wouldn't be helping you if that were the case."

A moment passed before Calill sighed in slight exasperation. Nephenee stood rigid and militant-like beside her, looking straight at her reflection with disdain and bashfulness. The mage embraced her suddenly and shook her head. "Dear, stop telling yourself you can't be a proper lady. You have it in you, I know you do." She pulled back, keeping Nephenee at an arm length. "Look at me."

Nephenee slowly turned her head from her reflection, her whole body soon following suit, and licked her lips nervously. Calill smiled bemusedly. "I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." 

Nephenee was stunned. The statement, the frankness and sincerity of it, threw her off and for a moment she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. Her surprise seemed to please Calill and the older woman pulled her into another hug. Awkwardly, Nephenee returned the hug, her azure covered arms going easily around Calill's thin waist.

They stood that way in a slightly bizarre silence until Calill stepped back and brought her hand up to her face, laughing a little nervously. Her cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink, the same color of Nephenee's own. She cast another glance at the mirror, and trying to bring the atmosphere of the room back to something more comfortable murmured "Gorgeous!" and turned to her trunk full of gowns. She bent over and rummaged through the chest, humming a little song to herself.

Nephenee turned her attention back to the mirror, and for just a split moment she thought she might have seen what Calill had.

-end-.


End file.
